Finally accomplished
by silverstreame1
Summary: A short story where Maka finally turns Soul into a death scythe and they have to live up to some new rules for accomplished meisters and weapons.


_**Based off of the manga and show: Soul Eater. I don't own anything but my weird thoughts and ideas for writing this.**_

Finally accomplished

There it was, floating down to us. The last kishin egg that my weapon partner Soul and I had to collect. His name was Michael Myers, or something stupid and unoriginal like that. Where did they even come up with these names for themselves? I looked over to Soul. "Ok, transform. We're almost there again!" I smiled and could feel my determination to turn my partner into a Death Scythe for Lord Death. Soul flashed one of his shark-toothed smiles before a light wrapped around him. He landed in my hands easily as a scythe. Time to make our presence known.

"Michael Myers, you have violated Lord Deaths rules and have eaten innocent souls. You are now a kishin egg and your soul is now OURS!" I shout and twirl Soul in my hands like a baton.

"Let's get him!" Soul's face flashed in his blade. I jumped off of the roof I was standing on and launched myself at the criminal, who was wearing a strange mask. He transformed his hand into a chainsaw and tried to fight against us.

"We got to 99 kishin eggs before but swallowed a cat's soul instead of a witch. You're our 99th soul after restarting and we already have the witch's soul we need so there's no giving up now!" I yelled. I could see that behind the mask the man was slightly frightened. He hesitated and I took the opportunity to slash Soul's blade at him, cutting him in half and leaving a glowing red soul, that if not taken care of now would make one of our most dangerous enemies. Of course, it was apparently delicious, seeing as how Soul tried to eat it quickly. The body lifted and turned into a swirling black mini-tornado, evaporating after a few seconds.

"Now let's go turn you into a Death Scythe at the academy," I cheered.

"Yah we could show off to Black Star who STILL only has 23 kishin eggs," Soul laughed. He transformed the rest of his body back into his human form. "You're still the coolest meister ever, never forget that."

_Back at the academy_

"Lord Death! We collected the last of the souls!" I almost screamed at him in excitement.

"Oh! Hi! Hey! Wazzup, wazzup, wazzup?" He greeted in his goofy voice. "Finally got your 99th soul? Ok you should eat this then," he held out a glowing purple soul.

"No need to tell me twice," smirked Soul as he ate the big soul in one bite. Lights flashed around him and lifted him up. You could barely see the transformation but could at least see a few blades shoot out. Soon the smoke cleared and you could see amazing long blades sticking out of his back and arms.

"Congrats! Now should we get Spirit to train you? I think yes," Lord Death laughed.

"MAKAAAA MY DARLING DAUGHTER! Oh I'm so proud of you you're becoming so much like your mother and remember daddy love you so-" I cut off the blabbering idiot that was my 'papa' with one of my famous Maka-Chops, where I smash the back of a book in their heads.

"I don't love you now leave me alone," I growled.

"Dude, she's still mad at you after 5 years of being divorced?" Soul whispered to him.

"I'm still mad that he dared to cheat on Mama all those years," I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Well anyways, Maka you should go find Kid and the others and tell them to come here. They're probably at home so go there and also you should get Tsubaki and Black Star too. I need to talk to them about their progress... Or lack of..." Lord Death mumbled. I smiled and bowed before leaving the room. "Oh Soul Eater, you can't go with her. I have to talk to you about something," I heard Lord Death try to whisper, wich was still not possible.

The big mansion came into clearer view as I walked through the deserted streets of Death City. "Breoow," called Blair, the 'overly developed' cat that sometime lived at our house. he was the one who made us fail the first time around when collecting souls. Stupid cat with her magic..

"Oh hi Blair," I said, not really caring she was there. She transformed into her pretty human form and I couldn't help but be slightly jealous of her silky purple hair or nice body that everyone loved.

"So where are you going?" She asked, catching up to me.

"Gallows Manor to get Kid and his weapons, and then to Tsubaki and her idiot meisters house. Soul finally is a Death Scythe," I explain.

"That's awesome! I'm coming with you to see that cute boy in the mansion," she purred.

"Cute boy.. Oh you mean Kid? No he's not for you to play with. The next grim reaper probably wouldn't like a cat taunting and toying with him," I laugh nervously.

"Oooh I get it! You LOVE Kid!" She shouted. We were almost there so I clamped my hand over her mouth in fear of people hearing her outburst.

"I DO NOT!" I harshly hiss.

"Ohoohoo you do! Your red face says it all! Well goodbye and good luck! Pump-pumpkin-pumpkin!" She called her floating pumpkin to take her home. I walked up the hill to the mansion by myself, thinking about her theory. Do I like Kid? No.. He's just a grim reaper with major OCD for symmetry. Before I knew it, I was at the door and knocking.

"I'LL GET IT!" I heard one of his demon weapons voice -Patty's. The door opened quickly. "Oh Kid, it's Maka!" She turned to me. "Where's Soul?"

"Lord Death is calling you guys to go to the academy. Soul has finally become a Death Scythe," I smile at the childish blonde. I noticed she was wearing giraffe pajamas and carrying a stuffed giraffe. Of course.

"Really? You guys finally made it again? Great!" Liz, the other demon pistol and Patty's older sister, came up to the door. "Kid get down here! Soul and Maka finally made it!"

I saw Kid run down the stairs at lightning speed. His black hair with white stripes and formal black suit finally became clear as he stood next to his weapons. "They made what?"

"Soul's a Death Scythe and we need to get to the academy. Patty, go change. I will too. Kid, you're still dressed so stay here and keep Maka company," Liz ordered, as she ran up the stairs with her sister.

"Hi Maka, come on in," Kid smiled warmly. I could feel heat rise to my face. I stepped into the mansion and looked around.

"I see you've preserved perfect symmetry," I laugh.

"Yah, it's the best, but Patty and Liz like to move things a lot just to make me break down," he rubbed the back of his head and looked away. "You look very symmetrical, as usual," he complimented me.

"Thanks, you're very symmetrical too!" I grin, not knowing how to respond. Next thing I know, he's on the floor, breaking down.

"No I'm not, I have three white stripes on one side of my head while it's completely black on the other! Why am I cursed with this abomination! I'm just reaper scum! Put me out on the curb on trash day because I don't deserve to be next in line!" He cried. I bent down and patted his back.

"Now see here. You're Death the Kid, Lord Deaths son! You only have those lines because they mark you a reaper and give you immense power! Now get your butt off the ground and let's go to my partner's ceremony after picking up Tsubaki and Black Star!" I tried to comfort him. He just whimpered. "If you were asymmetrical garbage then I wouldn't wanna be your friend. Your lines don't matter! We all like you so don't worry, you're not garbage," I tried again.

"You really think I'm not asymmetrical garbage? Really?" He lifted his face. It was really close to mine, but I tried not to notice.

"Really, you're not! Now how about we go find everyone and celebrate me and Soul's accomplishment," I smiled.

"Ok Maka!" He tried to get up but crashed into me, not knowing I was hovering over him so much. I got knocked over, but was caught before I crashed onto the hard floor.

"Thanks Kid," I blushed. He was holding me a bit close..

"Ok we're ready!" Called Liz. Her and Patty came down in identical clothes. Kid let go of me to check if everything was perfect and in place, and we were off.

_At Tsubaki's_

"Knock knock! Hehe!" Patty giggled as she knocked on Tsubaki's door. It opened, revealing my tall best friend.

"Hi! What brings you here?" She answered quietly.

"Soul is a Death Scythe now," I stepped forward and she hugged me.

"Oh that's awesome! I wish I had a meister as quick as you, but at least I'm able to deal with mine," she said, crushing me.

"Tsubaki..Can't..Breathe..." I huffed. She let go.

"Oh sorry, I'll get Black Star," she turned around and was soon dragging the spiky blue haired failure-of-an-assassin behind her. Why was he a failure? He couldn't shut up. Ever.

"I KNEW YOU COULDN'T RESIST COMING TO WORSHIP ME! AFTER ALL, I'M A GOD! BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW MASTER WHO WILL SURPASS ALL OTHER GODS AND WILL RULE FOREV-" he was cut off by my Maka-Chop. "You carry books all time? Where do you keep them?," he groaned. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"I'll never tell."

"We should go," suggested Kid. "We better not let my father wait too much longer." We all agreed.

_Back at the academy_

All teachers and Death Scythes were gathered in the Death room. Professor Stein, Marie, Justin, Azusa, Sid, my papa and Lord Death stood in front of the mirror. Soul stood in front of them.

"Welcome all of you! Ok so we're having a party for Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn this Saturday to celebrate the new Death Scythe! Now for the business issues," he turned to my papa. "Spirit, do you want to be replaced by Soul Eater here and be Steins personal Scythe?"

"What?! No I'M his weapon now!" Marie cried, grabbing onto Steins arm. He looked astonished but everyone else knew of her 'little' crush on the crazy professor.

"I don't wanna be his weapon anyways. He'll dissect me in my sleep again! Lord Death, couldn't he just replace me when I'm at Chupa Cabras?" Papa asked.

"Papa you're there all the time," I rolled my eyes.

"Good point. Ok then! Soul, you will replace Spirit when he's gone! That sounds good!" Lord Death cheered. Everyone rolled their eyes at his poor problem solving skills. Just like him to think inside the box.

"Now the matter of the biggest law for weapons other than not eating human souls. Soul you need to find a wife before next year," Stein informed us, making everyone grow quiet.

"That's easy! He should marry Maka because she's his meister," Azusa chuckled. Leave it to her to not know what marriage is all about.. I looked around. Kid, Soul and my papa all looked like they were going to faint. Wait.. Kid?

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW HIM TO MARRY MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" Papa cried. For once, I agreed with him.

"She shouldn't marry someone who makes fun of her 'not so much now' flat chest, leaves her to do everything and make messes for her to clean up!" Kid objected. Everyone turned to him, including Lord Death.

"Meisters have to be married too by a year after they turn their partners into Death Scythes," Stein sighed.

"Hey! Why didn't those rules apply to us?" Marie cried.

"Because they were enforced 10 years ago," Azusa explained, leaving Marie crying for a husband she never got to have, and complaining that she should've married the toilet like she'd planned.

"I can always marry Blair, she's hot," smirked Soul. He earned a reaper chop and was laying on the floor with blood shooting out of his head like a fountain.

"Who will marry Maka?" Tsubaki asked. There was pure silence as I realized I had never dated or shown interest in anyone.

"I will."

Everyone turned to see a determined Kid. I stood dumbfounded. Kid likes me?

"Perfect! My Maka will have a gentleman husband," Papa was happy again.

"Well Maka, what do you say? Would you marry me?" Kid walked up to me. I stared in his golden eyes for a moment and was drawn in.

"Hey! When did this all become about marriage? I just became a DEATH SCYTHE! Why isn't the attention on me?" Soul complained.

"Shut up and stop acting like Black Star," Sid growled, wich was usual for the zombie.

"What?" I mumbled, still stunned at Kid's question. Two arms linked with mine as I was pulled out of the death room. I was turned around to face Liz and Patty.

"Maka, this is best for you. Kid really loves you and everyone knows it! Now do you love him or not?" Liz demanded to know.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Patty creeped closer to me.

"Well he is sweet, nice, caring, awesome, a good fighter, protective, cute and if you say he loves me then he is my dream husband, so I guess it would make sense if I do love him," I smiled at my collected thoughts.

"Sis, she totally loves him! I knew it!" Liz high-fived her younger sister.

"Ok then go in there and accept his proposal!" Patty giggled.

I ran back into the death room. Up the stairs with the overhanging guillotines, past the pile of people and up to Kid. I jumped on him. Luckily he was stronger than he looked and he caught me. "Sure I'll marry you," I heard a big wave of relieved sighs.

"Great because he was going to go all depressed on us, like when Crona wrote that poem.." Sid shivered. So did Black Star, Soul, Marie and I. Crona wrote the most depressing poems.

"Speaking of Crona, maybe Soul can marry her! Blair isn't the best choice of spouse, and Crona liikes yoouu!" I sang.

"Hmm Crona.. Not that bad and I also always have Ragnarok for some guy time since he's attached to her," Soul thought. "Ok only if she agrees."

"Wow so much has to happen when you turn into a Death Scythe now," Marie mumbled. Stein agreed.

Me and the others left the academy without Tsubaki and Black Star, who were being assigned another mission. "Well I feel great being powerful, and you probably feel great being engaged. Win-win!" Soul cheered.

I was left in my thoughts as I held Kid's hand. Would I live for a thousand years since he would? Or would I die sooner and leave him all depressed. 'Oh well,' I shrugged, 'we'll see when it happens. Besides, I accomplished my mission and will start a new way of life.'

* * *

**This was written for my English class and my teacher liked it (and so did my friend who doesn't watch Soul Eater) WOO.**


End file.
